Imposible Love
by kohana6
Summary: ¿Que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Parejaas...ver dentro ;


Amanecía un nuevo día en Konoha, la búsqueda del fugitivo era cada vez más exhaustiva.

…: ¡Maldición Kim, el condenado se esconde muy bien!

Kim:¿Pero Nagaki, dónde se esconde? ¡Ya hemos hecho casi todo lo que esta en nuestras manos!. ¿Cómo puede conseguir ocultarse ya?

Nagaki: Nuestro pelotón es el mas efectivo en búsqueda y aquí nos tiene buscándolo ya dos meses. No tengo la menor idea de cómo lo consigue

Kim: Parece que tenemos la misión de encontrar a alguien que ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

Los dos ninjas se reunieron con el pelotón de AMBU del que se habían quedado rezagados.

El grupo AMBU, que se hacía llamar Ayama, era conocido por su efectividad y por el gran número de miembros de gran eficacia que poseía.

La última misión que le encomendaron fue buscar al shinobi que había atacado la villa en numerosas ocasiones y según su información tenía intención de volver a hacerlo. Ese shinobi fue el único superviviente de toda su familia, de gran talento, ese shinobi solo tenia 17 años y se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

-------------------------------------

Los rallos del sol entraban por la ventana en una habitación donde dormía una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados. De repente, un ruido bastante molesto hizo que la joven despertara de su reparador sueño.

Temari: Oh! Mierda! Otra vez a la puta academia superior!-gritó

El verano en Konoha había terminado y era hora de volver a la academia, aunque Temari la odiaba, sabía que necesitaba esos conocimientos para graduarse como Jöninn y eso era lo que mas quería ante todas las cosas aunque nunca lo reconociera.

Temari se puso en pie y se comenzó a vestir. En la parte de arriba se puso una camiseta negra con una preciosa pintura de Victoria Frances, su favorita; en la parte de abajo, una falda negra y unos leggins de el mismo color. Cuando estuvo vestida, ató su pelo rubio en tres hermosas coletas.

La chica quedó totalmente de negro, como siempre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y Temari bajó corriendo a abrir.

Temari: Buenos días, Sikamaru! Preparado para el primer día??!- dijo con una gran sonrisa(era ironica)

Sikamaru: La verdad es que yo preferiría seguir contemplando a las nubes pasar…-Sikamaru bostezó

Temari: ¿En serio no te aburres? ¡Si te as dedicado a eso todo el verano!- la joven le dio en la cabeza suavemente a su amigo- anda vámonos Gaara hoy viene un poco mas tarde.

-----------------

A las puertas de la academia superior de Konoha había cientos de estudiantes.

Todos se saludaban entre ellos felices de encontrarse de nuevo, todos menos uno. Una joven de unos 17 años, pelo negro azulado, grandes gafas de culo de vaso vestida con un jersey blanco y unos pantalones vaqueros estaba parada frente el instituto y no se atrevía a acercarse a ningún grupo de gente debido a su gran timidez. La joven se limitaba a observar a los que sería sus compañeros.

La chica se fijó en un grupo de gente que estaba en el centro del montón de gente. Parecía que todos los alumnos respetaban el espacio de ese grupo de jóvenes. Todos ellos vestían con ropas de marca.

La joven se fijó en las chicas; una con una preciosa melena rubia recogida en una coleta y otra con un precioso pelo rosado, eran bastante hermosas y sus pieles estaban muy bien cuidadas.

Los chicos eran guapísimos, la joven se fijo especialmente en uno de pelo rubio que reía afablemente con sus amigos.

El rubio a el que Hinata le estaba dirigiendo sus miradas posó brevemente sus ojos en los de ella, haciéndola ruborizar

La chica estaba inmersa en sus ensoñaciones, con ese rubio como protagonista cuando de repente sintió una presencia a su lado.

…:-Ese es Naruto Uzumaki. Es guapo ¿verdad? Pero no te lo aconsejo… Es un niño de papa. Dicen que se dedica al trapicheo de droga y no se que otros líos… eso sin contar que cada fin de semana la ven con una chica distinta.

La joven se giró para ver a la persona que le había hablado, era una joven rubia que vestía totalmente de negro, que tenía a sus espaldas a un grupo de 3 jóvenes.

---:-Emm, si…etoo…no lo estaba mirando…-mintió ella- Mi…mi nombre…me llamo Hinata

Hyuuga- tras presentarse con gran esfuerzo, la joven hizo una reverencia.

Temari: Encantada Hinata…eres nueva ¿no? Nunca te he visto por aquí…

Hinata: S…si..-Hinata estaba totalmente colorada- vengo de…

La sirena que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó cortando la frase de la Hyuuga. Temari invitó a Hinata a acompañarlos a ella y a sus amigos.

Por el pasillo hacia su aula Temari se los presentó a Hinata

Temari: Este es Sikamaru…

Sikamaru: Encantado- dijo haciendo una breve reverencia

Temari: Este es mi hermanito Gaara,- dijo señalando a un joven de pelo rojizo con ropas similares a las de ella.

Gaara: ¿Qué hay?- dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa.

Temari: Y este es Shino

Shino:…(silencio…)- a Hinata le pareció que el chico encapuchado le hacia un breve gesto de

saludo y respondió a todos.

Hinata: E… e…encantada de conocerlos a todos…mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga-dijo sonrojada, pero de repente cambió su expresión- emm y… eto…

Sikamaru: No tienes ni idea de donde esta tu clase ¿no es así?

Hinata: S…si…sabéis…?

Sikamaru: 1ºB es también mi clase, la de Shino y la de Gaara. Síguenos.

Hinata no se podía imaginar como había podido adivinar su clase.

Temari: bueno yo me voy a la mía…solo espero que no hayan avanzado misteriosamente a

ningún pijito de año- rió Temari guiñándole un ojo a sus tres amigos alejándose.

Gaara: Ya que no los tiene que aguantar nos lo restriega…-dijo con lágrimas de resignación.

Sikamaru: Tu hermana es así…- dijo Sikamaru con una media sonrisa y un suspiro.

Hinata estaba todavía inmersa en la cuestión del supuesto arte adivinatorio de Sikamaru cuando algo la sobresaltó

Shino: Lo vio en el papel que llevabas en la mano hace un momento. No te fijaste por que estabas mirando a Uzumaki

Hinata: Gra…Gracias, Shino.

Los cuatro compañeros entraron en su clase.

--------------------

Una sombra se movía por los alrededores de la mansión de la Hokage con increíble rapidez y agilidad.

La sombra se paró tras un árbol que estaba al lado de una de las ventanas resultó ser un joven, de unos 17 años, bastante guapo, pelo y ojos negros con semblante serio. Vestía ropas tradicionales.

El joven entró por la ventana con asombroso sigilo y tras asesinar un ninja que vigilaba la habitación avanzó hacia un pergamino que se hallaba encima de una especie de altar.

No se sorprendió nada al ver que estaba protegido mediante una técnica ni tampoco al ven a 15 Jöninns entrando a la habitación para acabar con el.

Sasuke desenvainó su espada y la clavó en el corazón del primer Jöninn que se le acercó, sin dale siquiera tiempo a reaccionar.

El destino de los otros 14 no fue muy diferente; todos fueron asesinados por Sasuke con una sola mano, la mano de su espada.

Fue al último al único que le costó algo de trabajo matar pues no funcionaba la espada con él pues tenía una técnica barrera de sangre que lo convertía prácticamente en acero puro.

Sasuke: Hmm…interesante, pero no lo suficiente- fueron esas las ultimas y únicas palabras de el joven.

Miró con una mirada rojiza al ninja fijamente a los ojos. Cuando el Jöninn fue consciente de que no se podía mover ya era demasiado tarde, un extraño rallo que tenía un ruido similar a el de los pájaros le acababa de atravesar el corazón.

El Uchiha se fue en busca de su segundo objetivo: un medallón dorado.

----------------

Sakura e Ino entraban a su nueva clase hablando de las nuevas y caras joyas que habían sacado al mercado.

Ino: …Y mi papi dijo que me la compraría para navidad…-dijo Ino echando su melena al aire orgullosa.

Sakura: Me alegro mucho Ino- dijo sin ganas y cara apática.

Ino: ¿Qué te pasa? Si tienes envidia dilo, pero no te pongas así…-dijo Ino casi gritando

Sakura: No, Ino lo siento, es que no me encuentro bien- dijo sonriendo.

Pero a la pelirosada de pasaba algo mas; hacía ya tiempo que encontraba las combresaciones con sus amigos totalmente vacías, ya no le interesaba que Armani diseñara una nueva colección o que en la fiesta de Ino iban a estar Melocos (N.A: K grupos les gustan a las pijas ricas?? :S)

Sakura era una chica muy inteligente pero el dinero se le subió a la cabeza y las amistades la hicieron cambiar. Estaba a punto de cumplir 17 años y sin a penas darse cuenta había madurado bastante.

Y Sakura lo sabía; pero quería a sus amigos y no los iba a perder por haber madurado la primera.

Ino se sentó en la última fila, Sakura iba a sentarse en el sitio de al lado de ella pero de repente algo se le cruzó por delante y se sentó en la silla en la que Sakura se iba a sentar.

Sakura:¿Qué haces Kiba? ¡Me iba a sentar yo ahí!-dijo enfadada

.

Kiba: Yo he llegado primero. Me sentaré con ella. Además para algo Ino es mi novia…

Sakura: Pero yo soy su mejor amiga…Ino ¿tu que dices?

Ino: Sakura, el llegó primero…además Sai esta solo…

Sakura captó perfectamente la indirecta de su amiga y se fue al lado del moreno.

Naruto llegó a la clase mas tarde que el resto y no tubo mas remedio que sentarse al lado de una chica que no había visto en su vida, de pelo negriazulado y unas tremendas gafas.

Naruto: Emm…Hola ¿eres nueva no? mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki…¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?

Hinata: S…si…- dijo la chica tremendamente ruborizada.

----------------

Faltaba una hora para volver a casa; era la hora de Tácticas Ninja Avanzadas y el profesor había faltado.

Sai llevaba ya un rato observando un colgante dorado que llevaba Sakura colgado de su cuello.

Sakura se percató de esto y sonrió.

Sakura: Este medallón es de mi madre, me lo regaló tres días antes de morir. Me dijo que tenía gran valor y así es, me recuerda a ella todos los días.

Sai: Es hermoso. Pero creo que le habría sentado mejor a la muerta.

Sakura: SHANNAROU!!!- y le asestó un gran golpe en la cabeza a Sai; el chichón le duraría tres semanas aproximadamente

Mientras, un sitio mas adelante otros dos chicos hablaban.

Naruto: ¿Y como es que estas aquí? ¿De donde vienes? ¿No hechas de menos a tus amigos?

Hinata: Emmm….-pensó las mejores respuestas ante todas las preguntas del rubio- Mi familia se mudó a Konoha por que allí en la Villa de las Nubes no encontraba trabajo. Y… no tenía muchos amigos….pero digamos que mantengo el contacto con los que tenía- Hinata se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que hablaba con Naruto, aun sabiendo que no contaba toda la verdad.

Naruto: Me alegro- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al contemplar la sonrisa del Uzumaki, Hinata sintió como un cosquilleo que le recorría de arriba abajo, y le hizo sonrojar. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Entonces la sirena que anunciaba el final del día sonó.

-------------------------------

Sakura había decidido rechazar la invitación de Ino de llevarla a su casa en limusina y volver a casa sola por que le apetecía pensar.

Iba con la cabeza gacha sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente le pareció sentir una sombra que se movía rápidamente delante de ella.

Sin dale tiempo siquiera a ponerse en guardia detectó a alguien detrás de ella. La persona que estaba tras de ella había sacado su espada y la había puesto contra el cuello de la joven.


End file.
